Reverted Destiny
by Laurel Slivers
Summary: Serena runs away from the Serena we know...
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. So please don't sue me. 

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic. So go easy on me please! You can email me at lslivers@aol.com 

Voices: <__________________> Speaking: "__________________" Thinking: __________________ 

Time Frame: After Sailor Moon S 

*********************************************************************************************************************************** 

The icy wind caused the window to bang inwards, startling her. A sheaf of papers flew to the floor. A piece of paper pinned down with a paperweight caught her alarmed eyes. On it was written, with a determined hand: "I'll be alright. I promise." 

*********************************************************************************************************************************** 

Reverted Destinies Prologue: Is This Escape? Written by: Laurel Slivers 

At last, they've gone away. A blonde girl stood near the door. 

I know they will, the girl answered. 

Hiding? I'm certainly not hiding. 

I'm not. 

the voice insisted. 

The girl walked towards the window. 

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror beside the window. 

Why? 

You mean my reflection. 

And....? 

Why is she frightened? That girl is always so happy go lucky. Unmindful of everything. 

Was? What do you mean? 

the voice replied. 

What did she find? 

the voices chorused. 

What truth? 

Is what? 

No!!! the girl screamed inwardly. 

But I'm not a nothing. I am Sailor Moon, remember. 

I am her because I am. No one had set what I must be. 

I-i don't know. The girl's gaze fell to the floor. 

Then, why? 

The girl did not answer. 

Do they hate me that much? 

I don't know. 

You're right. 

I will. The girl gazed at the curtained window and smiled. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Serena, please open this door," Irene pleaded. She was really worried. Her daugther haven't gone out for nearly two days. She had just received a phonecall from a parent of one of Serena's friends. The caller's daughter had just died and is asking if Serena wanted to attend the funeral. She didn't want to burden Serena with the news. It seemed as if there was trouble enough for her daughter. When Serena came back from her last trip outside, she seemed listless and didn't respond to any entreaties. She went straight to her room and locked herself in. 

"Serena!" she was getting quite frustrated. She was going to force the door open and see what happened. She twisted the doorknob impatiently. To her surprise, the door flew open. "Sere-" Irene saw the empty room. She searched the room and found some possessions of Serena missing. 

The icy wind caused the window to bang inwards, startling her. A sheaf of papers flew to the floor. A piece of paper pinned down with a paperweight caught her alarmed eyes. On it was written, with a determined hand: "I'll be alright. I promise." 

"Oh my God!" Irene shrieked, tears flowing. "Serena...." 

************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Author's Notes (another one): This is the prologue of Reverted Destinies. The first chapter may take time. 

email me at: lslivers@aol.com 

4/28/00 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. So please don't sue me. 

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me please! You can email me at lslivers@aol.com 

Voices: <________________> Speaking: "________________" Thinking: ________________ 

Time Frame: After Sailor Moon S 

***************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Is this one of the events we have to go through, or is this totally out of the book of fate? How I wish I could glimpse in that book Sailor Pluto zealous- ly guards to know once and for all the answers to my questions. But that can't be. We all have to keep going on until the proper time for each event comes. She glimpsed Andrew coming towards her. Even if waiting causes so much pain... 

***************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Reverted Destinies Chapter 1: Meeting With the Past Written by: Laurel Slivers 

Why did we do it? Ami Mizuno asked herself. I know that we were all so shocked. It was the first time that a sailor scout died. But why? She was in the Sports Complex, swimming. She was grateful that the swimming pool and its surroundings were vacant for the day. She could still remember the battle that was once waged right here with a youma. But her thoughts weren't on that battle, it was dwelling on one of the most painful topics she can't help feeling a pang of remorse since that day. The day they all wanted to bring back so they could amend their mistakes. 

I should have been the level headed one. She could feel the chlorine drenched water lap gently on her face. I should have analyzed everything before we said those things. Wasn't there a saying, "Think, before you leap" ? But I was one of those who allowed hate and anger to surface before logic came in. She rose from the pool. Why am I thinking this way? So many years have already passed. She'd gone from our lives for so long, yet we still think and act as if it was only yesterday when the deluge of painful realizations came pouring in. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Minako quietly sipped the milkshake that she ordered. Things do seem to be so quiet around here. Her gaze swept the arcade. I've grown up. We've all grown up. The process of change is a constant law of nature. But did the most painful change of all have to happen? Did it have to happen? Even if it seemed out of place in the flow of events that must happen. But we knew what would happen in the end, didn't we? Things would fall into place like the fairytales every child reads. Everything would be happily ever after after all the hardships, the sorrows, after every- thing. 

Is this one of the events we have to go through, or is this totally out of the book of fate? How I wish I could glimpse in that book Sailor Pluto zealous- ly guards to know once and for all the answers to my questions. But that can't be. We all have to keep going on until the proper time for each event comes. She glimpsed Andrew coming towards her. Even if waiting causes so much pain... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Raye greeted the couple who arrived at the temple. The woman had blue eyes and blond hair, reviving the painful memory they all bore. I've been thinking too much of her. But isn't her memory the one which forms the majority of her, of all their thoughts ? The years had passed without her presence. But still, nothing seemed to have changed. The reminders of the future that must happen had stayed constant. 

She could still see those long past days where everything seemed different from the present. She could still see the girl with long hair gathered up in meatballs running towards the temple, late as usual for their meetings. She could still feel the guilt of being one of those who put a stop to those days which brought constant satisfaction to each one of them. The wind blew the cherry trees lining the temple. 

From the first time she met her, she had taunted her with those rude taunts. Why can't she? Their leader was the clumsiest, klutziest and most idiotic girl she ever knew.Yet, she knew that deep down, inside of steel spined Raye; she admired the leader they can all depend on when everything turned hopeless, and nothing can save them except for a miracle. Still, when they faced the most painful crisis, they became the bearers of heart-wrenching pain. 

She continued to observe the couple. She could see how much they *loved* each other. Her eyes fell on the temple's entrance waiting to be swept. At least, we had friends to hang on by. She knew that their leader was strong in the defense of others, but not with herself. There was no way that she had managed to survive by herself throughout everything. But she could feel, right from the very start that Serena was full of possibility. It was up to their leader to choose and decide. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The brunette glanced at the people passing through the park. Lita saw a group of five girls walking together in the park. Just the way we used to be, she thought. Things had changed. Her absence had affected each one of us deeply. Even if, we all had gone on with our lives no matter how much the memory of yesterday brings. 

The five girls departed from the park, laughing. Wasn't time supposed to heal wounds and rid us of the pain of yesterday? That isn't true for our case. The passage of time added to the pain. We are left with the memory of everything that happened and the wish to change what happened. I know every- one of our group is angry at him/herself for contributing to the loss we grieve for. A part of our minds urge us to forget what happened . But we don't want to. The sun was beginning to set. Instead of walking away, we still try to walk again towards the punishing meeting with the past. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Author's Notes: I'm sorry if some details don't really fit like the tree lined ....it's my fault. If you're still on the dark on what I'm blabbing about, just wait for the next chapters. 

Some questions: 1. How did Michiru and Haruka return after Sailor Moon S? 2. What's the name of the arcade they all go to? 3. Any background info about Sailor Sun? 

email me at lslivers@yahoo.com or at lslivers@aol.com 


End file.
